Kuroko menang undian berhadiah?
by Reazthie
Summary: Summary: Kuroko menang undian berhadiah. Lalu? Apa yang akan dilakukan anggota Kisedai yang lain untuk Kuroko? Warning: Gaje, abal-abal, OOC, OOT, typo, maho, bikin sakit kepala. Sementara ONE-SHOT dulu sampai beberapa dekade *di-ignite pass kai*


**Hayashi:** Kurokocchi~ Disclaimernya tolong ya... ^_^

**Kuroko:** *datar* Baiklah. Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, dan plot fanfic ini adalah milik Aluh-Terompet-chan, adik perempuan dari Hayashi-san _desu_.

**Aomine:** Keh... Ternyata fanfic ini bukan milikmu...

**Hayashi:** *lempar sandal kena jidat Aomine*

**Aomine:** Temee!

**Hayashi:** Ane lagi nggak ada waktu buat ngetik fanfc abal-abal ane yang FY dan KnATF yang itu, jadi ane putusin buat publish fanfic milik imouto ane. Lagian dia maunya di-publishin kok. Ahomine no baka~

**Aomine:** Temee!

**Hayashi:** Selamat membaca fanfic yang terlalu amat sangat singkat sekali ini reader-tachi~ ^_^

* * *

**Summary:** Kuroko menang undian berhadiah. Lalu? Apa yang akan dilakukan anggota Kisedai yang lain untuk Kuroko? Warning: Gaje, abal-abal, OOC, OOT, typo, maho, bikin sakit kepala. Sementara ONE-SHOT dulu sampai beberapa dekade *di-ignite pass kai*

* * *

Suatu hari di kantin SMP Teiko yang sedang sepi pembeli karena para siswa tidak berani berada satu kantin dengan tim basket sekolah yang terkenal hingga seantero negeri. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Generation of Miracles a.k.a Kiseki no Sedai a.k.a Kisedai a.k.- *dilempar gunting*

"Siapa yang tidak keberatan mengambil hadiah dari kupon Pop Mie ini?" tanya Kuroko yang menunjukkan wajah datarnya seperti biasa. Ia baru saja menemukan sebuah kupon yang memberitahukan bahwa ia memenangkan hadiah cetar membahana yang ia dapatkan dari produk mi instan dalam gelas.

"Bagi yang tidak keberatan, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaan," lanjutnya. "APA SAJA."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Kuroko barusan, antena tidak terlihat milik anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya langsung tegak menerima sinyal dari Kuroko. Jika mereka membantu Kuroko, maka satu permintaan mereka akan dikabulkan oleh Kuroko. Dan permintaan itu memiliki kuasa APA SAJA. Dan mereka pun melihat kesempatan.

"Serahkan padaku, Tetsuya" perintah Akashi dengan senyum yandere-nya.

"Tidak. Biar aku saja yang mengambil hadiahnya, Tetsu!" sambar Aomine yang masih melahap mie dalam gelasnya.

"Kurokocchi, serahkan saja padaku –ssu" kata Kise rada alay.

"Aku tidak keberatan, Kuro-chin," kata Murasakibara dengan nada malas. Sambil menyahut, ia masih mengunyah momogi-nya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tertarik, tetapi Oha-Asa menyarankan Cancer untuk sering-sering membantu orang lain, terutama yang berzodiak Aquarius ~_nanodayo_," kali ini Midorima sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya (Bilang saja kau sangat ingin membantu Kuroko, dasar Tsundere *te-hee*).

"Bilang saja kau ingin membantunya, dasar Tsudere!" ejek Aomine.

"Diam ~_nanodayo_," tukas Midorima marah-marah sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Sudahlah –ssu. Kita harus menghabiskan popmie kita dulu," saran Kise.

"Kita bahas ini nanti," sambung Akashi membenarkan Kise.

Mereka menghabiskan Popmie mereka masing-masing, dengan Murasakibara memenangkan kontes makan duluan diantara mereka berenam. Dan butuh waktu sangat lama bagi mereka untuk menunggu Kuroko hingga ia menghabiskan bagiannya.

Setelah Kuroko benar-benar selesai makan, mereka beranjak dari kursi mereka dan menuju kasir untuk membayar.

"Ibu Kantin, Popmienya 6, Leonya 6, es tehnya 6, jadi semuanya berapa?" tanya Kuroko datar.

Ibu kantin mengeluarkan senjata rahasianya, yaitu sebuah kalkulator dagang 12 digit yang dilengkapi dual power, solar panel dan battery. Dengan cekatan, ia memencet tombol di kalkulator tersebut seraya tangan satunya mencatat di selembar kertas.

"Popmienyaenamharganyatigapuluhribuditambahenambun gkusleoyaituduapuluhsaturibudanditambahestehbesare namgelasduabelasribusemuanyajadienampuluhtigaribu! " kata Ibu kantin dengan sangat cepat sehingga Kiseki no Sedai sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya.

"Haaa...apa?" tanya Kise bingung.

"Hoi, Ibu Tua, bicara yang jelas!" bentak Aomine.

"Semuanya Rp 63000,00, Dodol!" seru Ibu Kantin yang tidak terima dipanggil _Ibu Tua_ oleh Aomine.

"HAAAAA?! Kemahalan!" balas Aomine.

"Geez... Satu popmie harganya Rp 5000, satu bungkus Leo harganya Rp 3500, dan satu gelas es teh besar harganya Rp 2000. Jadi semuanya total Rp 10500 dikalikan 6 enam orang, Rp 63000! Paham?!"

"Aomine-kun bodoh dalam menghitung, jadi dia tidak akan mengerti," kata Kuroko dengan bahasa yang sopan dan nada yang datar.

"Tetsu! _Omae..._!" Aomine geram.

"Masing-masing dari kalian, serahkan uang Rp 10500 padaku, kecuali Tetsuya. Aku akan membayar bagiannya," kata Akashi. Itu bukan pemerasan, itu perintah. Ia segera mengadahkan tangannya bertujuan meminta uang dari Kiseki no Sedai.

"Kenapa Cuma Kuro-chin yang ditraktir?" tanya Murasakibara sedikit sedih.

"Biar aku saja yang membayar bagian Kurokocchi –ssu!" protes Kise.

"DIAM ATAU MATI," kata Akashi sambil menunjukkan Death Glare nya dengan sepasang gunting di kedua tangannya (habislah kalian, Kiseki no Sedai).

Kiseki no Sedai, kecuali Kuroko dan Akashi, diam sejuta bahasa melihat Akashi yang sudah menunjukkan sisi Yandere-nya.

"Cepat dibayar!" gerutu Ibu Kantin yang dari tadi sudah tidak tahan melihat cocok-cowok ganteng hanya ribut-ribut, dan tidak segera membayar.

Akashi menerima uang dari Aomine, Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara. Lalu ia menambahkan uangnya dan menghitungnya, memastikan jumlahnya tepat. Setelah itu, dia menyerahkan uang itu kepada Ibu Kantin seraya menunjukkan senyum manisnya. (Author nosebleed)

"Ini, Ibu Kantin. Uangnya dibayar pas," katanya ramah.

Ibu Kantin menerima uang itu dan memberikan kwitansi pembelian.

"Kita pergi!" gerutu Aomine yang sudah tidak betah tinggal lama-lama di tempat itu.

Tak lama kemudian, bel pelajaran kelima berbunyi, menandakan bahwa waktu istirahat telah berakhir.

* * *

Bersambung atau tamat?

* * *

Peringatan! Fanfic ini bukan milik ane! Pemilik fanfic ini adalah imouto kandung ane, panggil saja Aluh-Terompret-chan. Ane hanya dimintai tolong untuk memperbaiki tata bahasa dan pengkarakteran kisedai yang ada di fanfic ini. Berasa jadi Beta-reader... *melayang*

Sebenarnya fanfic ini bukan ONE-SHOT, melainkan terdiri dari 5 chapter, namun karena ane kini merantau dan lepi ane bawa, jadi Cuma terselesaikan satu chapter... Mungkin kalau ane konsultasi lagi sama imouto ane, ane bakal lanjutin chapter 2 sampai 5. Itu pun kalau reader-tachi sabar menanti... *di-ignite pass kai*

* * *

**Hayashi:** Reader-tachi, JANGAN LUPA REVIEW! REVIEW kalian sangat berarti bagi ane (secara pribadi) dan bagi adik ane, REVIEW kalian akan sangat mempengaruhi kelanjutan fanfic ini (maklum, fanfic pertamanya, namun publish pake akun ane) *tehee*

**Kuroko:** Aku sangat menginginkan hadiah itu, jadi tolong REVIEW nya minna-san supaya ada temanku yang mau mengambilkan hadiah itu untukku. Dan silahkan VOTE siapa yang kira-kira akan mengambilkan hadiahku. Tapi, secara pribadi, aku ingin Kaga-

**Hayashi:** SAYOUNARA! *kena phantom shot*


End file.
